


Undying Love

by AquilaTempestas



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Valhalla, F/M, Fluff, Gap Filler, Male Eivor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaTempestas/pseuds/AquilaTempestas
Summary: Randvi hasn’t seen Eivor for over two weeks and she misses him dearly. MaleEivor/Randvi.
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Undying Love

Another day gone by, and another day without Eivor to keep her bed warm. The man had gone on a foolhardy journey to learn more about Sigurd’s disappearance. She wished he would stop embarking on such dangerous journeys, but he was determined to learn more about the illness that plagued Sigurd’s mind.

“I need to put my mind at ease, and I cannot do that if I do not know where Sigurd is,” Eivor had reasoned the same afternoon he had arrived. “He is not thinking straight, and I fear the worst. That woman broke his mind. I only hope I can fix whatever remains of it.” Eivor had then spent the rest of the day, pacing back and forth, talking about Sigurd and what he could do to save the man.

Despite Randvi’s best attempts, the stubborn man refused to put his fears to rest, and nothing she said or did could change that. She assumed his drive to find him came from guilt. The guilt from sleeping with Sigurd’s wife… with _her._ It was as if he assumed saving Sigurd would make his affair with Randvi less problematic. Still, regardless of his reasonings, she missed him dearly. He had been absent for more than two weeks now, and every day gone, meant another day sleeping alone.

Her sex life with Sigurd had been uneventful. There was no love between the two. But Eivor was a different story. All she wanted now was to be close to him, and to feel his strong arms wrap around her waist, and to feel his calloused hands touch her in all sorts of places, and… Yup. She craved his presence, and each day apart only made her long for him more. She closed her eyes, and conjured an image of his face in her head, as she imagined him slowly sliding…

“Randvi?”

Her eyes opened, and she jolted upright from her bed, warmth rushing to her cheeks. Fortunately, night had fallen, and the candles were on the opposite side, so the light of the flames did not reveal her flushed cheeks. “Eivor! You’ve returned!” She tried not to sound _too_ excited. It was hard not to jump him right there.

He entered the room, laying down his axe and shield on the ground. She noted the dried blood on his cloths. Evidence of another battle. How many had been lost this time? But Eivor didn’t speak of battle with her. He only brought it up when it came to discussing alliances. With a sigh, he approached the bed and sat down, flexing his shoulders to relieve tension. “Sigurd remains out of my reach. I do not know where to look. Odin has not revealed the path to me yet.”

She placed both hands on his broad shoulders and gently massaged his stiff shoulder blades, earning a satisfied grunt from the man. “The path will be revealed to you in time. You worry too much about him. You need to relax. Please, try to not think of Sigurd now.” She traipsed a hand across the scarred side of his face. He shuddered. “You’re here with me. That’s all that matters in this moment.”

“You missed me.”

“Is it that obvious?” She rested her head on his right shoulder. “It’s been so dull around here while you’ve been away. I even miss Dag’s complaints. How I wish I could come with you and experience the world outside this settlement.” Only once had she travelled well beyond the settlement’s boundaries. That same day she had betrayed Sigurd.

He gave her a grim smile. “As much as I would love you to accompany me on the long road, you are still Sigurd’s wife. He would not be able to bear losing you…. And neither could I. I know you long for excitement, but I cannot risk you becoming injured.” He looked away, shifting his attention to his weapons on the ground. “Sigurd and I have not seen eye to eye of the late. There is a change between us. I have always stood at his side and supported his every judgement… Until recently.”

“War changes men.”

“I punched him in the face. I lost my temper. I’ve never done that before. Not with Sigurd. If you were to become injured… He would have another reason to be angry and the wedge between us would only widen.” He sighed again, then leaned forward, burying his face into his hands as if that would somehow bring him comfort.

If only he would stop obsessing over his relationship with Sigurd. She moved her head, and placed her hands on his shoulders again, applying more pressure into his joints. “Sigurd does what he pleases and doesn’t think much about the consequences. But I know you two will repair whatever was damaged.”

He faced her again. “Even if he knew about us?”

She bit her lower lip. “… He will not take it so well.”

“I will have to tell him. We cannot hide this forever.”

She removed her hands once more and laid them down on her lap. “In time, Eivor. In time. Just relax. We can worry about Sigurd in the morning, but for now you must enjoy this moment of peace, however fleeting it may be. I haven’t seen you in over two weeks. I do not want our rare night together to be spent in worry.”

He looked at her, piercing blue eyes studying her face. “I do not mean to worry you.”

“You always worry me when you’re away. You are always on my mind.”

“And you in mine,” he replied softly, pressing his lips against her own.

She met him eagerly, draping her arms over his shoulders, before withdrawing. Flashing him a grin, she said, “I have an idea that will make you forget all about Sigurd tonight…”

He cocked a brow. “Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“Don’t ask questions. We should be taking advantage of the silence while we have it.”

Before he could ask another question, she pushed him down on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was just something I felt like sharing with the rest of the world. Hopefully it wasn’t too horrendous! Next part coming sometime within the next month or so depending on motivation levels.


End file.
